


The Queen of Corvus

by furietharhe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furietharhe/pseuds/furietharhe
Summary: This is just something of a story for an oc that I have that I want to make a series out of! I hope you guys enjoy it!
Kudos: 2





	The Queen of Corvus

The night is always deathly quiet after a war. The day, on the same hand, is too long. 

Blackness stretched endlessly across the near void of a new queen’s quarters, the whole of it rendered lifeless under the press of her station. No longer was it adorned with velvet and jewels, happiness and freedom with it. 

The new queen’s family was dead, stolen out from under her by her own greed and stupidity. Now, she need not worry about keeping anyone precious safe.

Long raven hair stretched across a pillow, melting with the void as the queen’s breath wavered. Heat sweltered and swayed around her, thick and heavy. A dream rages behind her eyes.

Morning comes at last. A languid, dripping thing, the rays of the sun greet the forefront of the queen’s mind with a slap. A dream shatters.

“...!” 

The queen’s eyes shoot open, a gasp hitching her breath with a sharp hook. Her gaze focuses on a sea of red, sensing her heartbeat thud against her skin as her legs curl from underneath the bedsheets.

“That dream again...” Her voice crawls from her throat, deep with an aged fatigue as she brought a hand to her hairline.

She had many things to do today...before her departure. 

A sigh slipped past her lips as she eased herself from her bed, a dim sunlight pushing itself from her window. She didn’t have to wonder if the air would be chilled anymore...

Careful, she outstretched her hand, the mark of her lineage shimmering against the nailplate of her ringfinger. 

Closing her eyes, she felt her whole body nearly buzz with effort as her free hand fell back against the sheets, taking their fabric into her very core as it bloomed from her nail. Spreading like a pitfall, the sensation of silk soon moved to cover the whole of her finger, all the way around her hand, and at last, her wrist. 

Opening her eyes, the queen simply nodded upon seeing her gloved hand, and soon the tan of her skin grew covered by a rich onyx. Bringing her ringfinger to her chest, a quivering sigh burst from her stomach as her silk-covered nailplate grazed her neck. 

Stepping toward the door to her quarters, she waited until the whole of her dress finally stretched to the floor, opening it with a resounding clack. Crimson stretched down her form, long and loose around her waist as its ends dragged on the floor. 

“Your Majesty?” A quiet voice shot out amidst the bleakness of the castle, squeezing through the narrow hall. Agnes, the queen’s only remaining servant. 

The queen squinted in reply, not ceasing in her walk as her heels echoed against the floor. 

“Good morning, my lady.” Agnes strove to meet her down the hall even as her queen walked onward, a gentle smile gracing her lips alongside a nod. “Did you sleep well?” Following behind her carefully, she didn’t expect much of an answer. “Are you prepared for today...?”

“I am. I trust you are as well, Agnes.”

Agnes blinked in reply, flustered as they both came to a stop. “Of course, Your Majesty.” 

Her gaze flickered away; she hadn’t even given a thought to where she was going and was almost surprised upon seeing the door to the now near-barren treasury. Watching the seal of the queen burn into the wood, she gave an unnoticed smile as the queen marched inside.

“...” The queen walked wordlessly past all manner of burnt and broken shelves, torn papers crinkling under her steps. Wood splintered against her weight, snapping as she came to stop at a desk stacked high with aged parchment.

“My queen?” Agnes stared ahead and into the room, not daring to make more of a mess as she stood under the doorway to see the queen’s fingers deftly slide through several thick papers. Pulling one out and away, dust poured forth as she made her way back to her servant, seemingly not paying a single thing any mind. Her gaze was like steel.

“These are your instructions.”

The queen held the paper between two fingers, it’s length nearly stretching to her knees as she held it out. 

“Pardon me...” Agnes whispered before carefully taking her sudden task to the wall before her. Holding it up against the light of the morning that pricked through a broken window, her eyes widen. “Are these blueprints, my queen?”

“Indeed. You know your task.”

“I do.” The maid nods, sudden nerves spiking up against her skin as she took in her queen’s stare. “I shall do my utmost.”  
Agnes felt her voice fade as she received a nod in reply, something in her blood chilling. 

When did the queen have the time to...?

Before her thought could be finished, the sound of tearing and crinkling sheets shot out from beneath her feet, Agnes soon watching her queen’s back fade from view. “M-Milady!”

Clutching her task to her chest, Agnes stared wide-eyed at the back of her head, raven hair swaying against the whole of her back.

“I’ve left my steed for you to use.”

Heels clack against the floor, echoing.

“Surely you’ve time for a meal, Your Majesty-“

Following her out into the great hall now, both maid and royalty stopped in their tracks. Her throne stood unoccupied, grey walls shining under the press of the winter sun. Aged banners adorned the hall yet, ripped under the boot of war. 

“I haven’t the luxury, Agnes.”

A gentle purple light bloomed free from the queen’s palm as she spoke, looking up from it to give her maid one last goodbye. 

“But, Your Majesty! How long will you be gone?”

The light roared into a flame, consuming the whole of her hand. “I know not.”

“Your Majesty!” Desperation soaked the maid’s face, instinctively stepping forward as if to stop her. 

“I leave the people in your hands for now, Agnes. Be well.”

The sound of a roaring fire could be heard all throughout the castle as the queen was taken in it, disappearing from the only remaining loyalty in her life with the flash of a fire’s light.


End file.
